


Following dust

by madmaxwargirl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, People Will Die, and imma hurt some hearts, but it must be done, its gonna me mean, sorry - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaxwargirl/pseuds/madmaxwargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angstyangstangst<br/>IM SORRYYYYYY...... but you did read it so you have no right to kill me.... but we can share a tissue box if you want<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Following dust

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are comprised of chapters, which are made of paragraphs, which are made of sentences, which are made of words, which are made of a combination of 24 letters. This may seem like nothing but when you consider the fact that every book you read is a combination of 24 letters it's quite extraordinary.  
> Now think of those letters as seconds in a day, which add up to days, to weeks, to years and all they way into a lifetime. I have read of many lifetimes in my own story, but I never know who is reading mine….  
> Every book ends, but first it must begin.

Max had left them, had had left salvation, chachos, maybe even destruction behind at the Citadel, a prison became a home. The wastelanders were lifted up to civilization, up to the heavens, to glory, hope. But it was all too much-  
He never deserved this, all the ones who died for this now added to the mass compiling in his head, the screams of the dead who never sleep. They scream his name, scream at his cowardness, they didn’t deserve to die-only him. 

Always dodging death, leaving a wake of corped wherever he goes, no where to go. 

‘why did you leave us max?’

Shes back- ‘YOU COULD HAVE HELPED US-YOU LET US DIE?!’  
There are more to his living hell, more voices. Death

He tried to run like he always tried before, finding a place that will keep the voices out. Keep them quiet.  
He ran from the pillars of salvation, from the sisters, from Furiosa.. Furiosa... the voices never seemed to bother her on the surface, but he knew. They kept her awake, through the bog, alongside the Vulvani.  
‘MAX, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?’  
He turned, circling the sand, looking for the master of the shilling voice. But what he found froze him in his dead boot. It was her, in her own bloody glory holding the baby that was never meant to live.  
Max ran; over the golden hills of forgotten cities, throughout the catacombs of abandoned towns, throughout the plains of silence. He stole a bike from god knows who as time morphed, he only ran. Not knowing how long he has been running or how far he just ran. He ran until the bike was dry of guzz, and he saw the pillars looming over him again.  
And time finally stopped.

The pillars were growing with smoke, flames ascending into the only green max had seen in years, eating trees whole. Screams were muffled in the back of his head as his eyes finally started to climb down the cliff. Death, all he saw was death and he could tell that they weren't winning. Corpses littered the ground, faces caved in,eyes glaring in the flames of their dying hope. The citadel was gone.  
A loud horn blared as a massive truck plowed through the masses, men in masks cling ed to the rig, trying to move to the cab of the only to meet with death itself.  
Max caught a glimpse of the driver, a familiar face but eyes never met his. She was unaware with his existence.  
‘SAVE US MAX’  
Again, he ran.


End file.
